high_school_dxd_british_gramfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiva
Shiva is one of the Trimurti and the God of Destruction of the Hindu mythology. He is ranked at the higher ranks of the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World.High School DxD Light Novel Volume 13 Afterword Appearance Shiva has the appearance of that of a handsome young boy; a middle-school student with normal features having a well structured face, with green and black hair which looks more bluish. He has a sharp eye possessing bottomless divinity and limitless superiority that causes people to shiver in fear. Personality Shiva is shown to be someone who tries to be relaxed, eloquent and have fun for a few things, as Azazel showed their intentions to peace, despite being known as the most evil of Fallen Angels, just as it does not change the fact he can be direct when the situation requires. Upon meeting Issei, he is shown to have a friendly and well-mannered demeanor, as seen where he greets and congrats Issei for his promotion to High-class devil. He is also shown to be very benevolent, as he mentioned that he is claiming and seeking more interesting things (referring the Azazel Cup), than a mere war (referring to Indra). Shiva also becomes important in his role as the God of Destruction as he sees no problem in facing 666, but he also tends to hide his intentions, as indicated by Ajuka at their meeting in Volume 20. History Since ancient times Shiva is a Hindu God known as the Destroyer and one of the Trimurti alongside Brahma the Creator and Vishnu the Preserver. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Shiva made his first appearance in Volume 19 when Azazel talked to him at a remote area of a certain country while fishing. Azazel asked for him to stop Trihexa in case of emergency and even offered his own life just for the sake of preventing the destruction of the world. Shiva said that he's not interested in his life and is more interested in Ophis and the irregular Devils, Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub, beings who could oppose him. Though he retracted and said he was only joking. Shiva then agreed to Azazel's request of stopping 666 but only with the condition that he will not do anything with regards to the actions of Rizevim Livan Lucifer and the Evil Dragons. Azazel thanked him for accepting his request with Shiva replying that it was alright since it was his original role: to destroy everything. At the end of Volume 20, Shiva converses with Ajuka while playing a game of Chaturaji in a private resort in the Fallen Angel territory of the Underworld, all while watching the awakening of Trihexa. Ajuka explains that he is meeting with Shiva about being requested to stop Trihexa, but he explaining even he himself may not be able to do so, leaving sealing it as their final course of action. Ajuka also tells him to keep him from interfering with Sirzechs and to keep him from making trouble during the unfolding events while Tiamat comes and shows Shiva a blue phone, noticing that it was related to a Longinus. After Ajuka explains his theory about Trihexa, Shiva laughs, telling him that he now understands why other mythologies fear Ajuka even more so than Sirzechs, but also tells him that he is not afraid of Ajuka. Shiva then asked if he is doing what Sirzechs did to Hades during the Jabberwocky incident and how important his friendship with Sirzechs is. Ajuka simply smiles and tells Shiva if he becomes Sirzechs' enemy, he will become his enemy. In the remaining hopes of Volume 21, Shiva and Ajuka discussed upon the sacrifices of the 3 of the Four Great Satans, Seraphs, Azazel, the Major Gods in each mythologies, and his fellow Trimurti members Brahma and Vishnu. Shiva agrees to protect the world until they returned, with him entrusted with the task of being the stopping force. Shiva appears on Volume 22, alongside the Prince of the Asuras Mahabali, where he greets Issei and everyone in the ceremony. He gives a clap to Issei and congratulated him for his promotion to high-class devil. Shiva asked if Issei is aiming for women or fame, which he answers both. Shiva then place his palm on Issei's chest, learning that Great Red is swimming in the Dimensional Gap peacefully without being restrained by anything and learning Ophis's location and living and enjoying peace with Issei. Taking a great interest in Issei, he then ask Issei to join his side for the possible war against Indra. Learning full well that Indra is expanding his forces and gaining powerful fighters such as Cao Cao and Sun Wukong, then it would natural for him to gather powerful fighters under as well. When was asked by Issei if he wants a war against Indra, which he avoided the answer seriously by claiming he wants something more interesting. Taking Issei's silence as a approval he happily pats Issei's back and tells him that the tournament he's sponsoring alongside Ajuka will be named Azazel Cup and the powerful warriors he loves fighting so much will be gathered there. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: As a God of Destruction, Shiva is immensely powerful and is considered as one of the strongest existences in the world. He is placed at the higher ranks of the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World. His power is so overwhelming that Indra the leader of the Devas and a God with world class power, had to ally himself with the Hero Faction's Sacred Gear possessors, including the owners of high tier Longinus, the True Longinus, Dimension Lost and Annihilation Maker in preparation for his fight against Shiva. Although Shiva himself also mobilised an army for their possible coming war. In Volume 19, Azazel states that Shiva is so powerful that he might be the only one to stop 666 should it awaken (however in Volume 20, Shiva indicates that it might even be impossible for him to defeat the Trihexa, although he admits that he is only joking and was hiding his own intention). His strength is proven that he managed to calm a struggling fish with just one finger. Future Predict: As one of the Trimurti Gods, he can predict and see the future as mentioned by Azazel to Sirzechs, Michael and Shemhazai in Volume 19. As he predicts that once Trihexa will be release, it will cause a very massive chaos and destruction to all worlds, as it more like an "Apocalypse". Mind Reading: It is also revealed in Volume 22 that he can read the minds and thoughts of every individuals. This is shown when he explains and reads Issei's true thoughts and desires aside of claiming peace and women. He is also aware that Ophis is currently living a peaceful life with Issei much to the latter's surprise. Master Tactician: According to Apollon, Shiva’s commanding skills after the Evil Dragon War was also very outstanding. Quotes Trivia *Shiva has the meanings of "auspicious, propitious, gracious, benign, kind, benevolent, friendly". **Shiva's nickname Rudra means "the roarer". *Shiva is the third God to have appeared in more than one story arc, the first being Odin, and second being Indra. * In the previous Afterwords, Ishibumi once stated that the final boss of the final arc may be Shiva, but says it will be closely related to Shiva. * Shiva is the second God to appear in a short story, the first being Poseidon. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods and Buddhas Category:Mythological Figures